


Rental

by xmadsx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe 90s, F/F, Lesbian Character, Smoking, girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmadsx/pseuds/xmadsx
Summary: "The girl put down her magazine once again and hopped off the counter, walking so she was across from Trixie. She rest her hands on the wooden counter, leaning over the so she could take Trixie in. It looked like she was reading her like a book, and Trixie felt herself blush from her wandering eyes. She noticed the girl smelt faintly of cigarettes with a mix of mint."(90's au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where Katya and Trixie meet at a movie rental shop. It's taken place in the 90's! Hope you enjoy.

Trixie pushes the heavy glass door in front of her open, stepping inside the movie rental shop. Her blonde hair was slightly sticking to her sweaty forehead. The weather man really wasn’t lying when he said temperatures would be reaching the high 90’s. 

Trixie scanned the room, the cold blast from the air conditioner was starting to bring her body heat down slowly but surely. Her white sneakers dragged on the tacky worn out carpet below her as she made her way into one of the aisles to explore. Bright lights from neon signs hung in the windows cast rainbow shadows over her face, making her freckles a beautiful shade of orange. She brushed her pink nails over the worn out VCR covers, trying to find a movie that looked at least half decent. 

“Looking for anything in particular?” A voice with a strong accent rang out in the otherwise quiet store. Trixie jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see a girl standing behind the counter, leaning up against the wall. Her eyes widened as she drank the girl front of her in. Her bright yellow nails were closing a magazine and as Trixie looked up to see her face, she saw the yellow color of her nails matched her eyeshadow perfectly. Her lips were painted a color she’s never seen in a lipstick shade; it sort of was greyish? Trixie liked it, she liked how it was different. She never really was one to follow the crowd either. The girl’s strong arms were clad in a fishnet looking material, and she was wearing a flowy black and white floral dress. The only pop of color on her was her eyeshadow and nails. Trixie looked ridiculous next to her really, pink shirt tucked into her light wash mom looking jeans, the makeup on her face even more pink than the shade of her shirt. The two looked like polar opposites. But for some reason, Trixie was drawn in by this grunge girl. “Hello?” The girl asked, hopping up so that she was now sitting on the counter. Trixie shook her head and stuttered, snapping out of the gaze she was just locked in. 

“Oh, Um,” She stuttered, feeling her face go red and hot again despite the cool atmosphere of the room from the AC. “Not really,” She rubbed her arm nervously, smile on her lips.

“Okay,” The girl behind the counter smiled, showing Trixie the most beautiful set of teeth she’s ever seen. “Just tell me if there’s anything else I can help you with,” She finished, picking up her magazine once again and flipping to the page she bunny eared down. It took a second for Trixie to process what she said, her accent being so strong. 

“Actually,” Trixie began, stepping closer to the front desk and dropping her purse onto the wood with a clunk. “Any movie recommendations?” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m bad at making decisions.” 

The girl put down her magazine once again and hopped off the counter, walking so she was across from Trixie. She rest her hands on the wooden counter, leaning over the so she could take Trixie in. It looked like she was reading her like a book, and Trixie felt herself blush from her wandering eyes. She noticed the girl smelt faintly of cigarettes with a mix of mint.

“I know exactly what movie you’d like,” She said finally, turning around so she could rummage through a cardboard box below the counter. “It just came out. It’s all the rage right now,” She continued while she sifted through the box of VCR tapes. “Ah, found it!” She rang out happily while popping back up, placing the movie in front of Trixie. “Clueless!” She said happily, tapping the cover with her yellow nails. Trixie picked it up and turned it over in her hands, inspecting the cover. It did look like she’d like it. “I’m more of a Pulp Fiction girl myself but,” The girl sighed, tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Trixie looked up at her and smiled. 

“I’ll take it,” She laughed, looking at how happy this strange girl was at saying yes to her movie recommendation. She slid the movie into a white plastic bag with red thank you’s written all over it and shoved it in her pink purse. “Thanks,” Trixie said with a wave, walking back towards the door. A bell chimed out as a blast of hot air hit her face.

“Wait, what’s your name?” She heard the accent yell out. “I need it for um,” She stuttered, “the….the rental?” Trixie laughed to herself at the unsureness in the girl’s voice. 

‘Trixie,” She yelled out before walking outside again. Before the door shut and she was back out in the hot NYC air she heard,

“That's cool, I’m Katya,” 

 

* * *

 

 

Trixie strolled down the street, shopping bags covering both of her arms. It wasn’t nearly as hot as it was last week, but it still was pretty warm. She thanked herself for wearing a long yellow dress with pink flowers on it, for it was the perfect amount of fabric so her body temperature was comfortable. 

She continued down the street, feet sore from all the walking she did when she was shopping. She kicked herself for not wearing more supportive shoes. 

“Hey Barbie,” Trixie stopped, recognizing the harsh accent that was filling her ears. She turned to see Katya leaning up against a brick wall next to the movie rental store sign, cigarette in mouth. Today she was wearing the same fishnet looking arm accessories, but she was wearing a band tee instead of the floral dress. A choker sat around her neck, some strands of hair accidently stuck between it and her skin. 

“Oh, hi!” Trixie rung out happily, stepping to the side so she was out of the way of the other people walking on the sidewalk. 

“Pretty dress,” Katya spoke before blowing smoke out of her nose, her R’s rolling off her tongue like honey. Trixie blushed. 

“Thanks,” Katya smiled at her response before leaning her head back on the brick, kicking a pebble with her black sneakers. 

“So did you like the movie?” She finally asked after a small session of comfortable silence. Trixie gasped.

“Oh my god, I  _ loved _ it! I actually want to be Cher.” Her blue eyes sparkled and Katya couldn’t help but smile seeing Trixie so excited. 

“I knew you’d like it,” She laughed, taking a long drag of her cigarette. Trixie watched as Katya’s lips shaped around the cigarette, leaving a red stain from her lipstick. She watched her as she inhaled, taking the smoke deep into her lungs. She didn’t realize how intensely she was staring until Katya spoke, breaking her out of her trance. “Well my smoke break is over I think. Boss is probably looking for me,” She coughed, dropping what was left of her cigarette onto the ground and putting it out with her foot. She peeled herself off the brick wall and reached for the door handle. “Bye Barbie,” She giggled, turning around to wink at Trixie before retreating into the cold store. 

“Bye,” Trixie spoke, readjusting the heavy bags on her arms. Katya turned around and waved at her through the glass door and soon she was gone. Trixie let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding before proceeding back down the street. 

 

* * *

 

Trixie’s been passing by the movie rental store everyday now. She’s had her rented movie tucked safely in her purse, ready to be returned. She kept it with her at all times because she didn’t know Katya’s hours, and she definitely wanted to return it when she was working. She found herself thinking about the edgy blonde girl very often. Everyday she’d walk by the store even though it was kind of out of her way, and looked in the window to see who was behind the desk. Monday there was a short redhead, Tuesday there was a tall skinny girl with dark hair. She decided to stop in and ask when Katya would be working next. Her co-workers probably would know. 

 

“Hi, I just had a quick question,” Trixie asked while opening the door and walking towards the counter. The tall dark haired girl turned around, and Trixie could visibly tell she was very bored. 

“Yeah?” She asked, readjusting some movies that sat on display at checkout. Trixie itched her neck nervously. This girl was pretty intimidating to be honest. 

“Do you know when Katya works next?” She asked innocently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Pearl!” The tall girl yelled, directing her voice to what looked like the comedy aisle. 

“What do you want Violet?” A voice yelled back. Trixie couldn’t see who it belonged to.

“When’s Kat’s next shift?” 

“Friday I think. Pretty sure she’s covering Ginger.” The voice yelled, and Trixie smiled to herself. Friday. She’ll come back Friday.

“Thanks!” Trixie said happily, clutching onto her purse and walking towards the door. Violet sighed.

“Yeah, have a nice day,” She responded, hint of sass coating her words. Trixie just brushed it off, not reading into it too much. Katya was the only thing on her mind.

 

* * *

 

“Barbie!” Katya yelled excitedly as Trixie entered the store, tugging her white skirt down a bit. She walked up to the counter with a huge smile and placed her purse down, pulling out the VHS. 

“All yours now,” Trixie smiled as she pushed the movie across the counter. Katya’s went to grab it, and brushed her hand against Trixie’s. A slight shiver came across Trixie and she swears she thought she saw Katya smirk. 

“Any more movies you want to rent?” Katya asked, placing her hands on the counter and involuntary leaning closer to Trixie. “I mean, I’m guessing so. I’ve heard you’ve been walking around here quite a lot recently,” Katya winked tapping her now black nails on the worn out wood. Trixie blushed and looked at the movie posters hung up on all the walls around her. “Heard you were looking for me actually,” Katya began again, walking back to the farthest corner of her area. She started organizing a bunch of movies, sorting them into buckets by genre. Trixie’s heart began to thump loudly.

“So what if I was?” She asked, a hint of flirtatious energy peppered her words. Katya stopped her organizing and turned around so she was facing Trixie again. A small smile edged onto her face as she looked Trixie up and down. 

“I wouldn’t be mad,” She said finally, turning back around to start organizing again. Trixie bit her lip to stop herself from smiling from ear to ear and she cleared her throat. 

“What was that movie you said you liked again?” She spoke, resting her elbow on the counter. Katya turned around and smiled.

“Pulp Fiction. Why?” She asked, making her way back to be closer to Trixie, all organizing forgotten about. 

“Just wondering.”

“How about we watch it tonight?” The words slipped out of Katya’s mouth before she could stop herself. “Come by after we close. We’ll watch it then,” She told Trixie, huge smile on her face. She couldn’t help but match as she stared into Katya’s eyes. 

“Alright,” She finally said, happiness pumping through her veins.

“See you tonight,” Katya said, turning around to continue her organizing. It wasn’t until Trixie left that she let out a huge squeal to herself in the empty store, waving her arms around wildly. God, it felt like she was in highschool again going out with her first crush. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie felt like this was so easy, so normal. She felt like she was doing this with Katya for forever, even though they just met two weeks prior. She never wanted to leave Katya’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt proof read this cause its finals week so...,,!!! Hopefully theres not too many errors. Enjoy!

The store was dark when Trixie arrived. The once bright neon flashing lights in the window were switched off. She knocked on the glass door and peered in, seeing the only light on in the entire place was coming from some lamp setup on the front counter. Soon she saw a skinny shadow make it’s way to the entrance. Katya smiled at Trixie through the glass as she swung the door open. Immediately Katya grabbed Trixie’s hand and their fingers intertwined. Trixie looked down at their hands and sucked in a breath. Katya was so warm and smooth, she could sit here for forever. 

“Come on,” Katya smiled, tugging Trixie in the direction of the store she’s never been in before. 

“Where are you taking me?” Trixie giggled, almost tripping over her own feet as Katya dragged her in an endless sea of movies. Katya turned around and flashed pristine smile, squeezing onto her hand tighter. Soon the two of them reached a small door at the back of the store, an employees only sign attached to it. Katya swung the door open without a word and pulled Trixie inside. 

“It’s not the most glamourous but,” Katya spoke out into the dark room. The tacky carpet was cluttered with big blankets, mostly fluffy white ones that looked like clouds. There were some knitted ones that were all different colors too. A couple small pillows sat up against the wall and there was a bowl of popcorn in front of them. On the floor in the corner of the room sat a large boxy TV, the light emitting from the screen made a small sliver of the otherwise dark room glow. 

Katya walked into the further into the room, her black chunky heels clunked as she lowered herself down onto the blankets and pillows. Trixie followed, sitting next to her and drawing her knees up to her chest. She watched as Katya silently crawled over to the VCR and pressed play. Soon the title screen faded into the first scene of the movie. The two sat in silence for awhile, engrossed in the movie in front of them. Trixie looked over at Katya next to her, inspecting her face close up. God, she was strikingly beautiful. She watched as she shoved pieces of popcorn in her mouth, red lipstick slightly shifting out of place. Her bright eyes never left the screen or even blinked, she was deeply invested in this movie. She really wasn’t lying when she said it was one of her favorites. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Trixie said suddenly, slightly inching closer to Katya so their hands were resting right next to each other. She so desperately wanted to hold her, kiss soft palms. Katya finally blinked, looking over at Trixie. Her eyes were even more piercing with the dark black eye shadow that surrounded them. She cracked a small smile. 

“What do you want to know?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side while she grabbed a piece of popcorn. “I’m a pretty open book,” She paused, shoving the popcorn in her mouth and chewing it, swallowing it quickly. “For the most part,” She winked. Trixie sat in thought. There was so many questions she wanted to ask. Katya was a question mark in her sea of periods, and she didn’t know where to start. 

“When did you move here?” She decided on asking. Katya pulled her hand up to her chest in mock disbelief.

“What?” She gasped, “is my accent really that strong that you know I wasn’t born in America land of the free and home of the brave?!” She asked, R’s rolling stronger than ever. Trixie laughed as she shoved some popcorn into her mouth, licking the salt and butter off her lips. “I think I’ve lived here for gosh,” She closed her eyes, deep in thought. “4 years now?” She opened her eyes back up and looked at the ceiling. Trixie saw her swallow roughly. “Things in Russia were...” She paused, trying to find a way to explain it. “Not good.” She finished coldly, avoiding eye contact. Trixie’s heart twinged at the thought of Katya hurting back in Russia so badly that she had to get out. Her presence now seemed a little cold, she could tell she still wasn’t over whatever happened. Trixie didn’t dare to ask, she didn’t want to overstep. Katya finally looked back at Trixie, lights from the TV danced over her strong features. She forced out a smile. “What about you?” Katya filled the silence between the two. “Always been a New York girl?” She winked and subconsciously moved in closer. Trixie smiled and tilted her head.

‘No, I grew up in Milwaukee actually.” She laughed as Katya furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“I don’t think I know what that is,” She said, curious to be learning about Trixie.

“It’s in Wisconsin,” Trixie was getting a kick out of seeing Katya so confused. “I don’t blame you for not knowing. It’s not the most glamorous place.” Katya let out a laugh, waving her arms around as she wheezed. Trixie didn’t think what she said was  _ that  _ funny, but it was cute watching Katya be so amused. 

The two went back to watching the movie. A comfortable silence sitting between the two. Katya pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and plucked one out, shoving it into her mouth. She lit it quickly and took a deep, long drag. She coughed a bit as she blew smoke into the air.

“So your favorite color is pink?” Katya asked, small smile playing on her lips. Trixie rolled her eyes as she watched Katya part her lips around the cigarette. 

“How could you tell?” She asked, looking down at her pink shorts. “It’s all I own pretty much,” She added, looking back up. 

“Well it looks good on you,” Katya responded with a nervous smile. “Really good,” Trixie blushed at her compliment, her face making it look like she was wearing extra pink blush that night. “Suits you nicely,” Trixie smiled even more, looking at the floor. Katya reached out and slipped her soft hand under Trixie’s chin. She turned her head with her hand so it was facing her. She took a drag with the cigarette still in her other hand before leaning in. Their lips touched softly, sparks flying. Katya felt Trixie smile against her and she moved her hand so it was tangled in her hair. Katya deepened the kiss, pushing Trixie down on the soft blankets. She lay on top of her, thighs parted around her waist. Her red lips trailed down to her soft neck and she peppering small light kisses all the way down her her collar bone. Trixie breathed heavily and tangled her fingers in Katya’s hair.  

“I think I really like Pulp Fiction,” Trixie breathed out, earning a laugh from Katya. She stopped for a second to travel back up to Trixies face and smiled, seeing her red lipstick all over her. 

“I think I may be a Clueless girl now,” Katya breathed, rubbing her hand up and down Trixie’s side. Trixie rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Oh my god,” Katya rolled down so she was laying next to Trixie and soon their bodies were intertwined, Katya’s head on the pillow behind them and Trixie’s head on Katya’s chest. They placed their gaze back on the screen, I guess Katya was determined on finishing it.

“You really think this movie is the one of the best ones out there?” Trixie asked near the end of the film. She snuggling her head closer to Katya. 

“Would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know,” Trixie said, smiling playing on her red stained lips. “I just met you,” She said, tilting her head up so she was looking at Katya. The russian leaned her head down and left a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“I don’t lie,” 

 

Trixie felt like this was so easy, so normal. She felt like she was doing this with Katya for forever, even though they just met two weeks prior. She never wanted to leave Katya’s side. 

 

* * *

 

Everyday became a routine. Trixie would stop by the rental shop everyday when she wasn’t working her own job, and just hang out by the counter. It never was boring since she had Katya to keep her company. They never ran out of things to talk about, Katya always running her mouth and jumping from one topic to the next without finishing her first thought. Trixie thought it was adorable, but she did have to cut her off at some points and keep her on track. 

Trixie sat on the counter, pink sundress cascading down her crossed legs. Katya stood next to her, sorting movies as she usually does. People come in almost everyday, dropping of boxes of their unwanted movies. 

“Why wouldn’t someone want this?” Katya rang out in disbelief, holding up a copy of Billy Madison. “The jokes in this thing leave me gasping for air!” She shook her head and placed it in the comedy box to her right. Trixie gave Katya a devilish smile as she turned around to face her again.

“That’s not the only thing that leaves you gasping for air,” Trixie whispered, resting her hands on top of Katya’s. Katya let out a shriek of laughter as she extending across the counter, leaving a sloppy kiss on Trixie’s cheek. 

“Ew! I can hear you still,” Violet gagged from the front of the store where she was switching out some posters. Trixie blushed and turned to look at Katya, giggling under her breath. Katya rolled her eyes and took her hands out from underneath Trixie’s. She walked over to the break room without a word and grabbed her purse from the hook on the door. She slung it across her chest and Trixie watched carefully as it pulled on the fabric of her black wrap dress she was wearing, exposing her red bra underneath just slightly. Her black rhinestone tights glimmered underneath the light as she stepped out from behind the counter, taking her nametag off and plopping it in her purse. 

“On that note, my shift is over,” Katya said, extending her arm out so Trixie could intertwine their fingers together. She caught Trixie eyeing her and smiled at her wickedly. They walked towards the exit hand in hand and said their goodbye’s to Violet as they walked out, making their way to Katya’s apartment.

 

Katya unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping inside and throwing her purse on the couch carelessly. Trixie followed, closing the door behind her. Katya’s dress was tugged down further on her chest from the walk home. Trixie felt herself start to sweat. Was it getting hotter in here?

“What do you want to eat for din-” Katya began asking but was soon cut off by Trixie’s lips pressing up against hers. She found herself pushed up against the wall, Trixie on top of her, hungry. Katya soon came to her senses and started kissing her back deep and hard, draping her arms over her shoulders. She hooked one of her legs around Trixie, pulling her in closer. Trixie began to moan into her mouth loudly. Trixie made her way to Katya’s neck, sucking and biting lightly on the skin. Katya breathed out heavily in the quiet room and it was like she was seeing stars.

“Dear god,” Katya mumbled and she felt Trixie laugh against her neck. Trixie pulled away quickly and grabbed ahold of Katya’s hand ,pulling her from the living room towards the kitchen and the door to Katya’s room.

“Bed?” was all Katya could muster out, their sweaty palms mixing together. She felt herself getting wetter by the second. Trixie stopped in the middle of the kitchen and pushed Katya into the counter.

‘No. Here.” was all she said and Katya looked at her wide eyed. She understood what she meant and quickly hopped up on the counter, removing her black dress. 

“I hate it when you wear tights,” Trixie breathed out as she dropped to her knees, hooking her hands around the band of the black nylon and pulling them down Katya’s legs. “More work for me,” She breathed as she threw them to the side. Katya laughed and spread her thighs farther apart involuntarily, but soon the laugh faded into a gasp at Trixie began kissing up her legs. Katya hooked her legs around Trixie’s neck, pulling her in closer to where she needed her. She felt herself dripping onto the counter through her underwear but she didn’t care. She tangled her fingers into Trixie’s blonde hair, pulling on it tight when she felt a kiss on the band of her thong. 

“ малыш пожалуйста,” Katya breathed out, pulling tighter on Trixie’s blonde hair. When Katya spoke in Russian it drove Trixie crazy, and Katya used that to her advantage. “давай же, давай же,” Trixie groaned against Katya’s thighs as she listen to Katya mutter in frustration. She only knew a couple phrases from Katya teaching her, but she knew what she was breathing out meant from past experiences. She wasted no more time, and Katya moaned loudly when Trixie finally put her mouth on her. “моя принцесса”

 

* * *

 

The two lay in the dark, coming down from their highs. The only light in the room came from the television, playing some movie Katya thought looked good at the store. Trixie didn’t really understand what was going on since it was, in fact, in Russian. The subtitles weren’t much help to the plot so she just gave up on trying to follow along. She looked down at her and Katya’s bodies pushed up against each other to fit on the relatively small couch. Katya tightening her grip on Trixie, moving her arm that was wrapped around her so that she was nuzzled more into her bare chest. She breathed in heavily, cigarette in her mouth lighting up with an orange color just slightly in the dark. Trixie watched as the Russian tilted her head up slightly, blowing the smoke up to the ceiling. She watched as the colors from the television flickered all over Katya’s features. She ran her pink nails up and down Katya’s bare side. She switched her gaze back to the television, looking at all the movies cluttering around it.There were VHS tapes stacked on top of each other, on shelves, on top of the TV. She never knew someone could have so many movies.

“How come you like movies so much?” She said suddenly, tilting her head to look up at Katya. She watched as Katya took another long drag before answering. 

“I don’t know. I guess they’re kind of an escape,” She said finally, shutting her eyes and starting smoking her cigarette a bit faster. “Did not like my life in Russia. I guess I just wanted to be thrown into someone else’s life, even if they were a fictional character.” Katya’s eyes got sad as she looked down at the ash falling off her cigarette. The look was soon gone and she put on a smile again, looking down at Trixie. “But things have gotten better since you came along.” She leaned down and their lips met for a chaste kiss. Katya tasted like smoke to no surprise, but Trixie didn’t mind. She felt a little sad for Katya to be completely honest. She still doesn’t know what happened to Katya back in Russia. Whatever it was makes Katya really upset, and she doesn’t want to push her. When she talks about Russia, Trixie can see her smile fade slightly, her eyes get a little glossy. Maybe she’ll know what happened one day, but for now she’s okay with giving Katya some space. She’ll tell Trixie what happened when she’s ready. 


End file.
